


Not Forgotten: an Adamandriel story

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, For a Friend, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this a while ago, It's kinda short, Just wanted to do something happy for once, M/M, NOT SAD, POV Adam Milligan, SO MUCH FLUFF, That's new for me, You'll drown in it, awkward angel, because these two are too cute, but y'all can have it, cutie pie Samandriel, i might write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: Adam thinks he's forgotten by everyone; he's not.





	

Adam was sure everyone had forgotten him. He’d lost track of time, he’d been down here so long. Trapped, with nothing but two angry Archangels and a brother so in pain that he couldn’t hope to speak to him.

At least Sam had finally gotten out. Lucifer had really enjoyed his sick ‘playing’ with the other’s poor, abused soul. If anyone deserved to be free, it was Sam. Sam, who had overcome all the odds and defeated the Devil.

It could be worse, honestly. Michael wasn’t like Lucifer. He kept the youngest son of John Winchester safe, even if Adam wasn’t exactly comfortable. Lucifer never laid a finger on him.

But, on a near hourly basis, the two archangels fought. Unable to kill each other in this pocket of hell, they just went at it, endlessly.

Adam was pretty sure it was going to drive him insane.

They never listened to him, of course. Sometimes, he thinks even they’ve forgotten he’s here.

But then, one day, no more significant than any other, everything changed.

His eyes were shut, his hands covering his ears as Michael and Lucifer attacked each other for what seemed like the billionth time, or even more than that. The explosions of light lit up the backs of his eyelids, and the crashes and crunches of two archangels battling it out echoed deafeningly in the cage.

And then…

Silence.

…What?

The human cautiously lowered his hands, then peeked his eyes open.

There was another face right next to his. Literally. As in, another nose is less than an inch away from his nose.

“Ah!” Adam scrambles backwards across the grass and gravel as he tries to put a normal amount of space between him and this unfamiliar… weenie dog vendor? “Who… what… Um, where am I?”

“Earth.” The other answers simply, and Adam notices the badge on his chest that reads ‘Alfie’.

“Wait… but I was just- um, how did I get here… Alfie?” Adam slowly got to his feet, studying this new person.

The vendor looked confused for a moment, then looks at his name tag, smiles, and shakes his head. “My name is Samandriel, Adam Milligan. I am an angel of the Lord. I pulled you from the cage, as you prayed for.” The Angel tilts his head slightly in askance. “That is what you asked, right? The… ‘reception’ was a little fuzzy.”

Adam stared at the other in disbelief. His prayers… They’d been heard, after all? And more surprising than that, they’d been answered?

He hesitates, not knowing how to respond.

Seeing that Adam needs a little time to process, Samandriel continues. “I’m so very sorry that you had to spend so long there, Adam. Much has happened in heaven, and we were unable to respond to your call in a timely manner. But I did not forget you. Thank you, for helping my brother.” The young Angel smiles, offering the shell-shocked human his hand to shake. “While I am unable to save him, at least I can free you, as I am sure he would want.”

He didn’t forget me. He didn’t forget me. He _saved_ me.

Adam’s mind raced with the hope and elation that brought him. Eventually, he shook himself out of his shock, and threw his arms around the Angel, bypassing the offered handshake.

His eyes brimmed with tears, but Adam was smiling more widely than he ever had before. He hugged Samandriel tightly, squishing the poor, confused Angel. “No, _thank you_ , Samandriel.”

After a moment Samandriel accepts the embrace, hugging the tall human back. “You’re welcome, Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws cuteness at you*
> 
> Enjoy, motherfuckers.


End file.
